jatefandomcom-20200213-history
Tabula Rasa
Guava Seed Rating: 5 Highlights * Jack finds out about Kate's criminal past and tries to overlook it. But when she asks him to end the Marshal's sufferings by killing him, Jack responds negatively and tells Kate "I am not a murderer." She looks hurt. This is often considered the first major rift in their relationship. * On the beach, Kate tells Jack that she wants to explain why the Marshal was after her. He declines, saying that who they were before the crash doesn't matter; that they should all be able to start over. Recap Everyone at the beach is still cleaning up from the crash while Jack is laboring over the damned Marshal who won't just die already. He's been blathering on and saying, "Don't trust her, she's dangerous," and Jack's all like, "That's great, dude, but you're not telling me who so you're just freaking me out." The Marshal tells Jack to check his jacket pocket and we're met with Serious Jate Conflict Number 1. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, that's Kate in the picture Jack's holding, and I imagine a little piece of him dies when he sees this. See, he's instantly falling in love with her and this MAY just put a little damper on his plans of the house with the white picket fence and the golden retriever. Cause, like, fugitives don't do that sort of thing. Right? On the mountain, the Signal Hikers make camp and Sayid uses his knowledge of everything useful to school everyone on why they're all fucked and not going to be found. Sawyer then introduces the infamous "Freckles" nickname for Kate and I puke a little in my mouth. They all agree to not tell anyone at the beach what they heard on the radio. At the beach, Hurley makes a funny to Jack and says the Marshal looks "dying" and finds Kate's mugshot picture. Jack tries to act all nonchalant and like he doesn't care but Hurley, ever the Jater, is all concerned for Jack and Kate and their picket fence. In our first look into Kate's previous life, we see her sleeping in a barn. A nice Aussie with a wooden arm feeds her and tells her he'll pay her to work on his farm, not even realizing that he'll be harboring a known criminal. And why would he? Obviously Kate's all adorable and sweet and supposedly Canadian so of course she wouldn't be bad. The Signal Hikers makes it back to the beach and Kate's immediately looking for Jack to tell him the secret she's not supposed to tell. Because that's just what Kate does after knowing him for two days. They see each other from afar and the wind is blowing Jack's white shirt in all the right places and my heart starts to race. Kate walks up to him all sweet and innocent and, "Hi" in her high-pitched breathy voice and for a moment, Jack totally forgets that's she wanted because he just wants her. Then she tells him that she's got something to tell him and he gets excited that he's going to be let in on her little fugitive secret. Alas, while walking along the beach Kate just tells him the story of the crazy French chick and Jack's obviously shocked and a little let down. "I wanted to tell you," she says, cause she knows that he's the only one on that god forsaken island that matters. Then she asks about the Marshal and Jack's snapped back to reality once again. Hurley asks Jack about Kate and the Marshal and Jack says it's none of his business. Jack says Shrapnel Man isn't getting better and he needs more antibiotics, so he's gonna go into the fuselage and find stronger meds. (Apparently medication for foot fungus isn't going to cure you if you get a piece of metal stuck in your gut. Just FYI.) So Jack goes in there and starts rifling around when he hears a pest on the inside. Oh wait. It's just Sawyer stealing people's shit. However, if there's one thing Sawyer is good at, it's keeping it real. He asks Jack how much of those antibiotics he's going to waste on a man with a piece of metal the size of his head sticking out of his breadbasket and Jack has no reply. Doesn't mean Sawyer's any more right than Jack, though. Just saying. Meanwhile... Jin tells Sun she's freaking filthy and Charlie tries to mack it to Claire. Hurley runs into Kate and she tries to charm his ass off with her freckles and her smile but she's got a gun sticking out of her pants and Hurley gets scared and runs away. It starts to rain and Kate hovers over the Marshal like he's the Sleeping Beauty to her Prince Charming. Whether it's Kate's animal magnetism or the dream promise of making out with her, the Marshal comes to and strangles her, forcing her to the ground. Jack comes to the rescue and pulls him off of her. He asks what she did and Kate tries to act all innocent, but Jack's not buying a word of her horseshit cause the Marshal is dying and she's a fugitive screwing with his head and heart. Jack leaves the tent to get water and Kate runs out after him. In the rain, in what is known as the first real fight between Jack and Kate, they argue about the Marshal and whether or not Jack could or should put him out of his misery. Jack charges up to her, says he saw her mugshot and throws, "I am NOT a murderer" right into her face and Kate looks away, obviously embarrassed and chagrined. We all scream at our televisions in horror since we're already so invested in this relationship and can't stand the thought of them fighting. After the intense fight that gets all Jaters riled up (cause it's just hot despite the severity of it) Waaaaalt lays on the "you abandoned me" guilt trip and tells Michael to go find Vincent. So he does, but then he stumbles upon a naked Sun in the woods and thousands of Mun fans rejoice. The Marshal is screaming and complaining and everyone gets annoyed and wishes he would just die already (real nice, Shannon!). Kate tries to make a fire in the sand but her favorite Zippo is out and Sawyer is miraculously there to help her out. Skater's squee and Jaters roll their eyes because Sawyer's a greasy con man from the south and acting all badass, saying that he's glad he doesn't have the gun cause only he would be man enough to shoot the poor bastard Shrapnel Man and end his misery. Sawyer's so cool, right? *hugemegafuckingeyeroll* Yeah. Thought so. In her FB, Kate and Ray get into a car accident and roll down a hill. When the truck catches on fire our fugitive with the heart of gold makes the decision to save her one-armed Aussie man friend, giving credence to the fact that there's more to Kate than meets the eye. She knows (and the Marshal reminds her) that she would have made it if she'd left him to die. She doesn't, though, and she gets caught. Back on the island in the tent, Kate and her captor make peace with one another. Hurley walks up to Jack and tells him that Kate's got a gun, so Jack runs over, all concerned that she might actually shoot the man; he stops when she walks out of the tent and Jack is visibly relieved. Then a shot rings out and Sawyer appears a second later acting all morally superior cause he had the round, hairy cojones to shoot the man. But there's only one problem: Sawyer's a suck shot and hit the guy in the chest, missing the heart and perforating the lung, making the Marshal's suffering even worse. Jack then strangles the poor guy and we all weep for him because he's so freaking awesome. In a classic moment in the Jate hall of fame, Kate walks up to Jack, who's sitting on the beach watching the waves. She says she wants to tell him what she did, but Jack says he doesn't want to know: Kate's heart, along with millions of Jaters hearts around the world, melts because Jack is offering something she'd never thought she'd get; forgiveness and understanding. She nods in acceptance and they sit there in truce, looking out into the vast ocean. In hindsight, we know that allowing the clean slate has never been easy for either person, and it's their past tendencies and faults as well as their committment to be better and different than their past selves that have shaped and molded their relationship into what it is today. However, if there's one thing that this conversation proves, it's that they care for each other very deeply, on a level that is really intense and often overlooked by the rest of the fanbase.